What will we do?
by noneofurbeezwax
Summary: What happens when Hinata is abused by her husband and Sasuke is abused by his wife can they help each other? It sounds better cause I suck at summarizing.
1. surprise?

Hinata was walking home and suddenly she saw her husband Naruto in the house and she was scared. Naruto abused Hinata and nobody knew. On the other hand, Sasuke was walking home too and scared of his wife Sakura. Hinata and Sasuke never knew that they both had the same miserable lives because the both of them were always quiet and didn't talk to anyone.

"HINATA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?" Naruto yelled with a belt in his hands.

"I was having some fun." She mumbled. He came up to her and looked her right in the eyes and slapped her. Hinata felt like crying, but she held back her tears because she knew he would hit her even harder. It satisfied Naruto that Hinata didn't fit back so this time he punched her in the stomach and Hinata fell to the ground. Hinata stood up and ran out of the house crying.

"You bitch get back here!" Naruto screamed, but Hinata just kept running for her life.

At Sasuke's house….

"Sasuke you use to be so strong now look at you." Sakura grinned and punched in the face.

"Maybe I don't hit people that are my friends dammit have you ever thought of that?!" He yelled. This time she hit him even harder. He fought back by pushing her away and Sasuke ran out the house. Unlike Hinata Sasuke didn't cry he just kept his cool like usual. Suddenly, he heard someone crying by the lake and it was Hinata. He saw blood dripping from her lip and bruises all over her body.

"Hinata?" Sasuke was concerned for the first time in his life.

"Oh hi why are you here? Do you get abused by your wife?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes actually I do and let me guess you get abused by your husband." Sasuke nodded. Hinata fell into his chest and started to cry harder. He held her closely and felt his heart beat faster.

"Then we have something in common. I can't go back there anymore. I don't even know why I married him. I liked someone else and it was you." Hinata admitted. Sasuke was shocked and what he heard.

"Hinata but I can't believe it. Maybe we can help each other out. I never thought you had feeling for me so I never told you." Sasuke explained.

"Then let's run away from this place together and never come back." Hinata suggested looking into his big black eyes.

"_That would be a great idea to run away with the person I love, but first together with Hinata we need to handle Sakura and Naruto." Sasuke thought_

"I wonder what that Uchiha is thinking?" _Hinata wondered_

"But first Hinata we need to handle Naruto and Sakura together." Sasuke finally answered

"How?" She questioned

"I don't know." He admitted

End of chapter


	2. sweet revenge

"WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Hinata screamed not meaning to. "Sasuke look the lake it looks so beautiful."

"I know it is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are." Sasuke answered. Suddenly, Hinata blushed and heard someone coming not she heard two people coming!

"HINATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HUSBAND?!" yelled Sakura. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Make me I'm tired of everyone pushing me around especially you Naruto so if you want me to get away from him you will have to fight me bastards!" Hinata stood up for herself and all her chakra was flowing through her and she could feel it. Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Bitch your going to die!" Sakura yelled. She tried to hit Hinata, but she was to strong and Sakura was hit and fell unconscious.

"You next sweety?" She joked to Naruto.

"Let me handle him!" Sasuke yelled and pushed Hinata behind him.

"Oh you bastard your going to die for this!" Naruto yelled and tried to hit Sasuke, but missed and was hit and fell unconscious by Sakura. Hinata and Sasuke were satisfied and smiled at each other while tying them up. Sasuke and Hinata sat there all cuddled up and waited till Sakura and Naruto to wake up because they wanted to see the looks on their faces.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear and kissed her forehead.

"Sasuke tell me why you married Sakura?" She questioned.

"I truly don't know and why did you marry Naruto?" He wondered.

"I thought he was kind and caring until I married him." She admitted "When do you think they'll wake up?"

"I don't know and I know you're trying to change the subject." He smirked.

"I don't like talking about it" Hinata said and looked away from Sasuke and looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Sasuke apologized.

"Don't-

"You bitch your going to die!" Suddenly, Naruto woke up and yelled at Hinata.

"Yeah right you can try killing me, but it won't work." She challenged. Naruto tried to untie himself, but instead he rolled down the hill and his face was all muddy.

"Now that's a classic!" Sasuke grinned.

"I thought you loved me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed with anger in her eyes.

"I never loved you dumbass bitch." He concluded and that made Sakura cry and roll down by Naruto.

**What will happen next??? I need some ideas for my other sasuhina story if you have some than you!**


	3. no surprise

"You're so cruel to her!" Hinata joked.

"BITCH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura screamed. Hinata walked up to her and punched in the face making her have a nose bleed.

"Why did you do that to her?!" Naruto screamed

"WHY DO YOU CARE!?" Hinata wondered

"Because I care for her and not you." Naruto admitted. Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke were all surprised, but suddenly Sakura kissed him on the cheek with blood running down her nose.

"I care for you too. Sakura whispered to Naruto. "Also, we will get our revenge on them." This time Sasuke went up to them and picked them up by the shirts and threw them in the water.

"Let's go lovely." Sasuke ordered

Sorry it was short I promise the next one will be longer!


	4. runaway love

"Sasuke I'm not leaving them you hear I know you hate them, but so do I, but this is going too far!" Hinata refused to go with Sasuke

"Hinata you better come I thought you loved me!" Sasuke argued.

"I do, but we can't do this!" She screamed.

"Well I'm leaving and if you want to come than you can." Sasuke calmed down.

"Go I'm taking them out no matter what and to tell you the truth I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU WHEN YOU'RE SO CRUEL!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I ASK MY SELF THE SAME QUESTION BECAUSE YOUR ARE WEAK AND PATHETIC!" He snapped back at her and walked away with fury flowing through him. Hinata jumped into the water and took Sakura and Naruto out of the water, but left them lying there tied up. She walked the opposite way because she was in a bad mood to talk to Sasuke.

"Hinata why did you save us?" Sakura wondered, but she didn't receive an answer from Hinata.

"_Maybe father what right I am weak and will never be powerful no matter what I do. I guess Sasuke probably thinks the same thing that everyone else thinks. I should runaway just need to take a few things and I'll go away from this village so nobody will have to worry about having a weak person in their village like me." _Hinata thought.

The opposite way….

Sasuke was walking home and was thinking about everything that just happened and every single word. Suddenly, Ino popped and hugged him.

"SASUKE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ARE YOU DIVORCING SAKURA! IS IT BECAUSE YOU HATE HER AND YOU LOVE ME!!?? HUH IS IT REALLY COME ON TELL ME!! Ino screamed in her annoying voice.

"No." Was all he answered and walked away.

"_Stupid fan girl why is every single girl here a damn fan girl well not everyone. Hinata is not and at least she is strong enough to stand up to me. Maybe I could apologize to her. I have to go back to the lake and maybe she will understand."_ Sasuke wondered. He ran back to the lake to see only Sakura and Naruto in the dirt tied up. He wondered where Hinata was so he ran to her house, but she wasn't there.

"Where can she be?! Why does it always have to be me that makes someone upset!" He screamed.


End file.
